Sirius what are you doing in Forks?
by Mrs.K.Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped from the Claws of the Ministry. He flys to the USA to avoid capture. How will he react to the unexpected in the sleepy town of Forks. Set after POA and Breaking Dawn. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. ONLY PLOT IS MINE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. By the way if you're interested in Twilight fanfics I recommend that read Bella'Swan'22, her fics are awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Only the plot is mine. **

**Beware there might be some SLASH. This probably will include a homosexual relationship. So be warned.**

**Chapter 1: ****The journey to Forks **

It had been a long night and the long haired man was tired. True he had only been riding on a hippogrith,but his mind was troubled and he desperately wanted to land. It had been 3 days since he left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was still on the run and could not return. All thanks to that stupid rat escaping. This thought did not help the man relax. The hippogrith rocked and it's wings were beating against the man's legs.

" We'll land soon Buckbeak but we need to find somewhere to hide." the man said. The man was non other than Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner of Azkaban.

Five minutes later, Sirius and Buckbeak were under the canopy of a large tree. A very green tree. Buckbeak was lazily grooming his wings. The forest was silent. This didn't scare Sirius. Sirius was used to exploring forests in the company of a werewolf. His thoughts turned to the werewolf, his childhood friend. Was he okay? Was he still teaching at Hogwarts? Was Snape still going to make the wolvesbane potion for him? He was also thinking about his godson Harry. Well he was until his stomach rumbled.

" Buckbeak I'm just going to find some food, stay here and don't wander out of the forest, after all we don't want the muggles to find you."

Sirius walked away from Buckbeak. His eyes were getting blurred with tears. He did not want to be found by the ministry and locked up in Azkaban again. He knew that if that happened Harry and Remus would never forgive him. He already knew he wanted to return to Hogwarts as a free man. Suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like a motorbike purring down the highway. Damn I wish I still had my motorbike, all I've got now is a hungry hippogrith. Sirius ran as fast as his legs would take him. He suddenly saw a topless man on a motorbike driving past him. Sirius was jealous of the man. Not only was he riding a humongous motorcycle, he was also incredibly handsome. Damn them stupid dementors he thought as he felt his face. The cheekbones were sticking out and his face was still sunken. What would James have said if he saw me now? Probably that I'm getting old and that I should take a chill pill. The road was straight ahead. Sirius knew that the road would lead to a town but where? There was only one way to find out. He would have to ask someone.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a large black wolf was silently tracking an unusual scent. It was like wet dog. He didn't know why but it reminded him of Jacob and Billy Black. He slowly followed this smell until he reached the highway. A man was sitting on the ground. His hair was an elbow length tangle and his clothes were more like rags. The wolf crept behind a tree. Suddenly a tall man was standing in the wolf's place.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the wolf man asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Sirius responded.

" I smelt a weird scent and decided to find out what the cause of it was" the man answered, "By the way my name is Sam Uley and I live in La Push".

"I'm Sirius and I was wondering if you know where we are?"

"This is the town of Forks and it is the wettest place in the continental US" Sam answered.

Sam was handsome. His skin was a golden brown and his hair was inky black. Damn those dementors why did they have to steal my good looks. I bet it was because they were jealous. Yeah they were jealous.

"Thanks for answering my question Sam. Now if you don't mind I better be off." Sirius turned away determined to find a comfortable place to stay.

**Please review and if you can guess who the mysterious man on the motorbike I will give you a cookie, ( a virtual one of course). The next installment will be up very soon. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this so far. Thank you to TaintedBlackRose1124 and my little sister for reviewing and here are your cookies. Don't worry, there will be more characters from both books. However since the story is set in Forks there will be more Twilight characters than Harry Potter characters. My sister is real Twihard and this story is dedicated to her, as for me am I more of a Marauder fan. It is set 10 years after the end of Breaking Dawn and many of the main human characters have settled down. By the way it was Jacob riding the motorbike. Hope you enjoy this next installment.**

**Chapter 2:****Exploring Forks and finding a place to stay**

Sirius pounded the pavement as he travelled along the highway. His muscles were aching and his head hurt. He kept on going over the conversation with Sam in his head. Why did the town of Forks seem so familiar? All of a sudden the heavens opened and the air became more damp.

"Great stupid rain," Sirius said to himself. The rain seemed to sense his foul mood, but instead of stopping it decided to get harder.

Sirius soon saw what he had been looking for. There were many wooden houses dotted along the road. Sirius decided to knock on the nearest door. Sirius could hear voices behind the door.

" Mum, why do I have answer the door?"

"Because I said so," the mother answered. The young girl opened the door and screamed.

"Mum, there is a scary man at the door."

"You better not be lying to me," the mother replied. The woman suddenly caught of Sirius. She was disgusted.

"Jenny, honey go upstairs and don't come downstairs until I say so." The little girl nodded.

The woman did not turn to me until her daughter had left our sight.

"Now if you show you face around here again I will get my husband to kill you, understand?"

"I was only going to ask where the nearest hotel is, but if that is too much trouble, I'll just go".

Sirius turned and left, still determined to get some answers.

That scene was repeated at every house that Sirius visited. Sirius was disheartened but he wouldn't give up, after all he was a Gryffindor. He could only see one more house and he was hoped this house wouldn't turn him away. Sirius saw a car in the drive. It had the word police on it. This word reminded Sirius of a very interesting Muggle Studies lesson he had in his fourth year.

**Flashback**

"Today class we will be looking at muggle law enforcement and Mr Black, you can not pass notes in this lesson, not even if they are about this lesson," the professor informed us. It was probably a good thing I was sat next to Remus Lupin, Hogwarts' resident werewolf and muggle genius. Remus' mother was a muggle and he had lived in a muggle community ever since he was bitten. He therefore knew a lot about muggles. In fact, only one member of the class knew more more about muggles than he did. However I would be hexed if I sat next to her.

"Now can anyone tell me about any elements of the muggle law enforcement," the professor asked. Both Lily Evans and Remus put their hands up. The professor pointed to Remus.

"Well there are the courts, in which the accused are made to go to to prove whether they are innocent or guilty. There is a judge and a jury. The jury decide if the accused are innocent or guilty."

" Thank you Remus. I hoped you noted that down class. Lily is there any thing you want to add or any other elements you want to mention?"

" Well the courts do play an important role in the system but I want to mention about the police."

"The what?" Sirius shouted out.

"The police, Sirius, the police. They catch criminals and try to solve crimes. They are kind of like the muggle equivalent of the aurors, only they don't go after criminals who have committed wizarding crimes." Lily informed us. Everyone had been paying attention to what Lily had said, even Sirius, who normally didn't pay attention to muggle studies talks. They continued on this topic for three weeks. However it got dull and less interesting the more the class studied it.

**End of Flashback**

Sirius suddenly smiled as he remembered the memory. It was one of the very few times that Sirius paid attention in class. Sirius took a breath as he answered the door. A man answered the door. He had chocolate brown eyes, a mustache and a smile that made his wrinkle, well until he saw Sirius.

"Who are you and what are you doing outside my house?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing but I was wandering if you could tell me where the nearest hotel is?" Sirius asked an innocent smile lighting his features.

"Nearest ones in Port Angeles buts that is miles away. Why?" the man asked.

"I'm tired and I need a place to stay." Sirius answered and the smile that was on his face a few seconds ago dropped.

"Well you could always stay in my daughter's old room, she doesn't live here anymore, and I've been desperately trying to find someone who I could rent the room to. By the way, the names Charlie Swan." He held his hand out. Sirius shook it and he was grateful for the mans generosity.

"Thank you Charlie, my names Sirius Black." He led me into the house and all of a sudden I heard a woman scream.

"No way is he staying in this house looking like that."

**I hope you enjoy this installment and please read and review. I will have the next installment posted soon. You will get cookies if you review. However, Ebony, this does not mean you review every single chapter just to try to get a cookie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading the story so far. This chapter is set in Charlie's house and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and Ebony, I do mean it when I say I will not give you cookies. Bother someone else. As for every one else, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:****Becoming presentable**

A woman with short cropped hair was staring at Sirius, her eyes were glowing with anger.

"Charlie, that man is not staying here without a wash, a haircut and some proper clothes."

"Alright Sue." He turned to Sirius, "You better do what she says or else I'm stuck sleeping on the sofa."

Sue dragged Sirius upstairs. I suddenly heard screaming. At first I thought it was my wife, that was until I heard a manly scream.

"Ouch, that hurts, why do you have to pull so hard?" Sirius shouted.

"Because you are a mess and this is the only way to get rid of the knots in your hair. You are a grown up man, you should be able to deal with a bit pain, so man up." Sue answered.

"Well I haven't had my hair brushed in just under 13 years, so it is incredibly painful when you pull really hard." Sirius replied and he hoped this would justify his screaming.

Charlie really was curious as to what torture Sue was placing Sirius under.

While Charlie was imagining what was happening to Sirius, Sue was trying to remove the hairbrush from Sirius' bush like tangle, what he called his hair. She had tried pulling it, yanking it and eventually had to cut it out. Sirius was then sent towards the shower.

"You are not to go downstairs until you are sparkling clean and stop smelling the house out." Sirius walked towards the shower. He closed and locked the door behind him. He took off his rags and turned on the shower.

Sirius relaxed as the hot water hit is aching muscles. His mind drifted to Harry and Remus. If only he could contact them. Sadly he had no owl, and this meant he had no means of contacting them. He saw the shampoo and conditioner and started washing his locks. He knew they would no longer be as beautiful as they were when he was younger but at least they would be better than they were now. He scrubbed himself until his skin was raw. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He stared at his reflection. He looked better then since he left Azkaban. He was about to grab his Azkaban uniform when he saw a pile of folded clothes with a note on the top. He opened the note. He smiled as he read it and grabbed the clean clothes. They were Charlie's old clothes that Sue wanted him to get rid of. They were a little short in the arms and legs but at least Sirius had clean clothes. Sirius also noticed that there was a clean toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

Charlie was presently surprised when he next saw Sirius. Sue had cut his hair until it was just below his chin. His old clothes fitted Sirius well and he smelt a lot better. Sirius looked like he needed feeding up but he seemed happier. Sirius looked like he had once been a handsome man but he had gone to seed.

"So Sirius, what are you doing in Forks?" Charlie asked. Sirius gulped. What could he tell Sue and Charlie. He couldn't tell them about the wizarding world. He knew they were muggles. He saw the non moving pictures. He saw pictures of Sue and Charlie. There were also pictures of Sue with another man. There were also pictures of a pale brown haired and brown eyed girl and a tanned dark haired girl and boy. I could tell these two were related, possibly brother and sister. Sue and Charlie were glaring at me trying to force an explanation out of me, when all of a sudden a pale, irresistibly beautiful, brown haired girl with topaz eyes walked into the room.

"Hello Dad I'm home."

**Hope you enjoyed this installment. By the way a word was missing from the last chapter. It should have been, a smile that made his eyes wrinkle. I'm sorry I didn't check well enough before I published the chapter. Please read and review. I would find it very useful if you could be honest and tell me if it is bad or not. I want to make this a story than many can enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it and please offer constructive criticism after all I want this story to be enjoyed. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:****The Visitors**

"Hey Dad, I hope you are okay?" the woman asked Charlie.

"I'm fine Bells, how's Edward, Nessie and Jake?" Charlie questioned.

I didn't pay attention to what everyone was saying. I was grateful for the distraction, it meant that no one was trying to interrogate me. The girl that had entered the room looked a lot like the pale girl in the photographs. The main difference was that her eyes were not chocolate brown, they were topaz. She looked towards me and a smile lit up her face.

"I'm glad you have found someone to take my old room. I'm Bella, by the way." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Sirius Black and it is nice to meet you Bella." I shook her hand and at that very moment my stomach rumbled.

"Charlie I think you better get Sirius something to eat, he seems very hungry." Sue noted.

Charlie led Sirius into the kitchen and grabbed some fish fry that Sue had made earlier, it had been her ex-husband's recipe. He put it into the microwave and waited for it to finish cooking. He took it out and put on a plate in front of Sirius.

"Eat, you'll feel better," Charlie told me. That phrase just reminded of something Remus would say. I grinned as I ate the fish fry. I suddenly felt better. When no one was looking I stuffed some bread and fish fry into my bag. Buckbeak would be grateful for the food. I suddenly heard the door open.

A bronze haired man walked into the living room. He was followed by a bronze haired girl and a black haired pixie. They were all gorgeous. The small pixie smiled at Charlie and the voice that came out of her mouth tinkled like wind chimes rustling in the wind.

"Hello Charlie, Sue, I hope you don't mind us visiting, it's just that Nessie wanted to see her granddad." I was curious all the visitors were pale, the bronze haired girl, however, had a slight flush in her cheeks. She was also the only one who did not possess topaz eyes. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Charlie's. She smiled at me and was about to reach out and touch me when the bronze haired man stopped her. He was staring at me intently as if reading my mind. He seemed a little surprised.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my niece Renesmee," he pointed to the bronze haired girl.

"And I'm Alice." The pixie girl danced toward Sirius. She seemed to be sniffing me as if trying to memorise my scent. Most people would be shocked at this behaviour and it did surprise me, but I was used to it, Remus used to sniff me just to make sure I wasn't an imposter. Why was she sniffing me? Was she a werewolf? That would be a good reason for her to sniff me. Edward, who was staring at me, shook his head. I was freaked out. It seemed as if Edward was hiding something. But what was it?

"Well we better go, the rest of the family is waiting." Alice stopped sniffing and turned away towards Edward. They opened the door and left.

"Charlie, Sue, do you mind if I go for a walk. I won't go far and will ask for directions if I get lost. Please?" Sirius begged. They nodded and I left. I was determined to find out about the mysterious visitors and Buckbeak would be hungry, you must never forget about a hungry hippogrith.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading the story. Please review. This will answer some unanswered questions in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5:****Eavesdropping **

As soon as I left the house I turned into a black dog. I followed the scent. It was sickly sweet and strong. I followed it along a dirt path towards the forest. I could hear the tinkling voice that belonged to Alice.

"Edward, why do you want to talk out here and what about?"

"That man, Sirius, he is not like Charlie and the others. One, he thought you were a werewolf. Two, he comes from England. Three, he is an escaped convict but is innocent and four, he is a wizard." Bella looked shocked.

"There is such a thing as wizards?" She seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, but what is he doing in Forks and why?" Edward was deep in thought and heard my paws crunching on the twigs on the ground.

"Who's that?" He turned and faced me. He was looking at me, it seemed as if he was reading my mind again.

"Sirius is the dog, he has overheard our conversation. Show yourself." Edward shouted. I had no choice. I changed back into human form. They were all staring at me.

"You really can read minds," Sirius said looking towards Edward.

"Yes. Its a special ability I possess. Bella here is a shield and no one can read her mind, unless she lets them. Nessie can show people her thoughts and feelings. Alice can see into the future. And as for if we are werewolves, no we are not. We are a different creature, we won't tell you what, you will have to work it out yourself."

"Fine I will," I answered, my mind was working over all the possibilities. "I guess I better be off. I've got to feed my ride. I turned away from the perfect beings towards where I hid Buckbeak.

Buckbeak was grateful when I returned with the bread and fish fry. He was hungry and sad. I guess he must be missing Hagrid. I stroked his feathers and he seemed to be enjoying it. It was still raining but I was past caring. My mind was still trying to comprehend the visitors, Edward, Alice, Bella and Nessie. Why was I so worried about them? Would they tell the authorities? No, Edward knew I was innocent. An owl flew towards me. It was Hedwig. I was relieved. I would finally find out how Harry was. His letter seemed cheerful but it felt like Harry wasn't telling me everything. I could understand that, I mean after all I had been locked up in Azkaban for 12 years. He told me that Moony resigned after Snape told the school what he was. I was worried. How was he going to cope? He didn't have the money to support himself. He would probably end up starving or at least undernourished. If only Remus could have joined me on this journey. I replied to the letter telling Harry that I was safe and that I hoped to see him soon. Hedwig flew off and left me with my thoughts. I stroked Buckbeak and started my journey back towards Charlie Swan's house.

**Thanks for reading. I don't own any of the characters except the kids. Please read and review. If you review I give you cookie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is the first time chapter that we really start to meet the Quileutes. We will also find out what connection Sirius has with Forks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 6:****The Fishing Trip**

I entered the house. I was soaked and my fringe was plastered on my forehead. I shook me head almost like my Animagus would. Sue smiled as she turned to face me. She was in a nightgown and was brushing her teeth. I then saw Charlie. He beckoned me towards him.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on a fishing trip tomorrow, you see, Sue wants to see her kids and they live in La Push on the reservation. So do you want to come?" I nodded in agreement. I wondered what La Push was like. Sue had briefly mentioned the beaches and how you could sometimes see whales. It seemed a nice place to fish. I bid Sue and Charlie goodnight and crept towards the bedroom.

I opened the bedroom door. The covers on the bed were purple and the pillows seemed fluffy. There was a box in the corner with a rectangular box that had the alphabet on it attached to it. I noticed a painting on the wall. It was of a wolf. Why was this place reminding me of my friend? I was missing him and Harry. I crept into the bed and closed my eyes. The rain hitting the roof was therapeutic and relaxed my agitated mind. As I started to drift to sleep, I thought I saw the wolf move and wink towards me. My dream was weird. The wolf in the painting was chasing me, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs. We were running as fast as we could away from it, when all of a sudden Moony slipped. I turned around and was about to reach him when a deathly white man with bronze hair walked towards him. The wolf howled and ran away. The bronze haired, who looked a lot like Edward, bent down near Moony. He lowered his mouth to Moony's throat. Moony started screaming and tried to fight off the man. The man was too strong, even with his werewolf strength, Moony could not escape. He soon stopped screaming and struggling. His eyes dulled and he stopped breathing. The man turned to leave, his mouth was dripping blood. I turned to Moony. There was a bite mark on his throat, where the man's mouth had been. He had been drained of blood.

I was shook hard. Charlie was pale and was not looking at me. Sue was concerned.

"Sirius are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep and tried to kick the covers off. Did you have a nightmare?" Sue asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. After all it is not real, besides you guys need to sleep. Sue, I am sure your family don't want to see you shattered just because I had a nightmare. Now both of better go back to bed." They listened to my instructions, bid me good night and closed the door. My mind was still going over the dream. It had been so vivid. Moony seemed terrified and the man seemed so familiar. It then hit me. The man looked and acted so much like Edward. His family were weird as well, I mean Bella looked too much like the pale girl in the photograph downstairs. Alice sniffed me. When does a human sniff a stranger? Would Edward drain a human of his blood? I was confused. Edward and his family did not seem human. Who drinks human blood. Of course, it was so obvious. Edward and his family were not human or werewolves. They were vampires. With this information, I drifted back to sleep, hoping not to see the death of a friend, even if it was not real.

I heard an alarm go off outside my door. I rubbed my eyes and tumbled out of bed. The bed had been squishy and after spending nearly 13 years not sleeping in a bed, it felt slightly weird. I looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. I found a pile of clean clothes at the base of the bed. I changed and walked down the stairs towards the smell of eggs and bacon. Charlie and Sue smiled as they served up breakfast and poured me coffee. They were talking as they ate their breakfasts, discussing their plans. Charlie slowly stood up and beckoned me towards him.

"Here's your fishing rod and fly. They used to be Bella's but she never uses them any more. I asked her and she said you can have them. Any way, I am driving us to La Push. Sue is being dropped off at the shop, while you and I will meet Billy at the fishing spot." Sue grabbed her coat and we left the house.

The journey to the fishing spot was fairly quiet. Charlie didn't talk. Sue, on the other hand, kept asking about the nightmare. I shrugged her off and dozed off in the car. We soon arrived. A youngish, dark skinned man smiled as her spoke to Sue. He reminded me of a cross between Sue and Sam. He was very tall and muscular but his eyes were friendly and he was good natured. Sue left with him as I followed Charlie to the lake.

"That was Sue's son Seth. There are some photos of him at home." He did look similar to the boy in the photos, only older. The pale girl, looked liked she hadn't aged much since the photo was taken. This only cemented my belief that she was a vampire. Suddenly, a man in a wheelchair, rode along side us. He was tanned and had dark hair. His eyes were dark. He smiled at Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, how are you and who is this man?" He asked.

"I'm fine and this man is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Billy Black." We both shook hands, grabbed our rods and set up for a long day along side the lake.

When Charlie introduced Sirius my heart rate increased. I recognised the man from the photos that had been in the Daily Prophet and Dumbledore's description of him. I had received an owl last night from Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained to me that my nephew was innocent and did not kill those muggles or his friend Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had been framed. Dumbledore did not tell me who framed him or how he found out Sirius was innocent. He said that Sirius would tell me when he was ready. I understood. I wished I could grab my nephew and give him a hug and tell him everything is going to be all right. He seemed lost in his thoughts. I was distracted myself and did not realise that I had caught something until Charlie rushed in to try to pull the rod in. I laughed it off and smiled. My family was safe and I finally had the opportunity to get to know Sirius.

Oh my god! Billy lived in La Push. My uncle Billy. My squib uncle Billy. He was smiling at me. Was this because he could get the reward off the ministry of magic for capturing me? He beckoned me towards him when Charlie was busy trying to reel in his fish.

"Sirius it is so good to see that you are safe and happy. Don't worry, Dumbledore sent me an owl, so I know you are innocent. You really have got to see your cousin Jacob, he is engaged and the girl is a beauty. Have you anywhere to stay, because if you don't, there is always room in my house for family"

"Thanks for the offer uncle, but Charlie and Sue are letting me stay at theirs."

"Shame, I really wanted us to catch up. I suppose you could always visit. I'll also send a copy of the Daily Prophet after I have finished with it if you want."

"Thanks Billy, but I better be going. Its getting dark and cold." I waved goodbye and was sad to see my uncle go but, Charlie and Sue wanted to go home. I was determined to accept Billy's offer. There definitely was going to be more visits to La Push and Billy.

**Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed. I will get the next installment up as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading so far. Yes both groups of Blacks are related. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way Ebbzz you get double chocolate cookies for reviewing. Enjoy. By the way this chapter is a bit slashy. It is homosexual slash, so if you don't like this then you shouldn't be reading this story.**

**Chapter 7:****Getting a job**

I walked into my bedroom and headed to sleep. The weird dream I had last night was still effecting me. This dream I had was similar to last nights. I was still in the green, earthy forest with the rest of the Marauders. The wolf was also there. It turned and ran again. Moony fell again as well, but this time was attacked by Alice. He was losing the battle. He couldn't fight her off. I was frozen on the spot. It seem as if it had been an eternity when Moony moved. His eyes were no longer amber. They had changed into a blood red. There was a bite mark on his neck. He walked towards me. I remained frozen when he rubbed his lips along my throat. This gesture from him would normally make me giddy and try to kiss him. At this moment it terrified me. He smiled and spoke to me.

"What is wrong my love, something scared you." His voice was no longer hoarse, it tinkled. His tawny hair was no long slashed with gray. It was thick and luxurious. I suddenly felt like my whole body was on fire. His mouth was clamped on my neck. He was draining blood out of me. He soon let go. His mouth was covered in blood. My blood. I screamed.

I was shook awake again. Like last night I told Sue and Charlie that I was fine and set them back to my room. These dreams were terrifying me. I went towards the window and opened it . It wasn't raining and the breeze was refreshing on my hot face. I heard a tapping from the window. I noticed a large black owl. It had a bundle attached to it's leg. I pulled the owl into the room, undid the package and allowed it to fly out. Several newspapers dropped onto the floor as well as a small piece of parchment. The pictures in the newspapers were moving. My face was on the cover of one of them. These were the Daily Prophets Billy promised to send me. I opened on of them, flicked through the quidditch results and was about to throw it into the bin, when I saw one of the letters readers sent in.

_Dear Daily Prophet,_

_I was very concerned about Albus Dumbledore's appointment of the werewolf Remus Lupin as the Defence Against the Darks Arts professor. Why on earth would any one in their right mind hire a werewolf to teach children is beyond my comprehension. My son sent me me a letter yesterday telling me about it, how he was loose on the grounds the night before he resigned. Does Dumbledore not realise that Werewolves are dangerous and should not live near wizards. Please publish this letter in an attempt to teach Dumbledore some common sense._

_Yours faithfully_

_Mrs N Malfoy _

I starred at the letter. My eyes burned with tears. Remus resigned from the job he loved, the job that he had worked so hard for. This woman, I wasn't going to call her cousin as she didn't deserve it, was trying to hurt him. It is bad enough transforming and living in poverty without having to deal with prejudice from the wizarding population. It was probably a good thing that it was printed in a section near the back of the newspaper. Young people tended only to read the main stories, men tended only to read about quidditch and only women, who liked to gossip tended to read the letters. This letter would be forgotten and Remus would move on with his life. I desperately missed him. I missed his smile, his laugh, the way he would snuggle against me when he was scared. I wanted him here. I wanted to kiss him better, tell him everything would be fine. I wanted to make love to him for several hours, in the shower, in the bed, on the floor. It didn't matter where just as long as I was with him, making him scream with pleasure and purr with contentment. But we were thousands of miles apart and I didn't know if he still felt that way. I forgot about the letter, climbed into bed and smiled as I dreamt about the good times me and Remus and hoped that some day Moony and Padfoot would be reunited.

Charlie threw a muggle newspaper to me as I sat at the table eating my breakfast.

"Sirius, Sue and I think it is time you found a job. You need to pay for the food you have eaten and the rent, and how the hell did you get through five fish fries in two days?"

"I guess I was just hungry." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sirius opened the newspaper and searched the job advertising section. "It's a shame there are no jobs for strippers."

"Of course there are no jobs for strippers. No one in Forks wants them. Now why don't you get a job in a supermarket. The local one wants someone to work on the checkout. Why don't you apply," Sue told me. I nodded, grabbed the phone and got the job.

"Right and this is where you will be working. By the way my name is Jessica Newton and if you have any problems just ask for me." She walked away. She looked exactly like the first woman who turned me away from her home. I shook that thought out of my head. I was busy scanning the goods in the basket. I soon had a real problem. I didn't understand English muggle money, how was I supposed to understand American muggle money. I called Jessica over. She seemed annoyed. She quickly dealt with the customer, shot me a glare and dragged me away from the checkout.

"What is your problem Black?"

"I don't understand the money."

"What! You don't understand the money." I nodded. She sent me off to stack the shelves.

I was sticky and covered in tomato soup when Jessica next saw me.

"Black, what are you doing covered in soup? How did you damage the cans?"

"I slipped as I was putting a cream of mushroom soup on the shelf, like I was told to do. I knocked over a lot of the cans and some of them opened."

"You have one more chance. If you mess this up, I will fire you." I nodded solemnly. She grabbed me again and took me towards the back of the supermarket.

I soon found myself in a giant chicken costume handing out flyers, selling Kentucky fried chicken. Great, what would James, Remus and Harry say if they saw me like this? I forced a smile as I handed a sweet kind looking woman a flyer. She smiled. She had brown hair and eyes. She grabbed a flyer from my hand. She had a badge on her shirt. It read Angela Weber. The rain was drizzling when I decided I wanted to hand out flyers without wearing the chicken costume. Jessica was not happy when she saw me outside handing the flyers, in a t-shirt and jeans. I argued with her telling her that the little kids were scared of the big chicken and that their parents were avoiding me. She of course, did not accept this argument and fired me on the spot. Great, not only did I not last longer than a day, I didn't bring home any money. Screw that job. Maybe, I should fill an obvious gap in the market. Sirius Black, Fork's first striper, that did have a good ring to it. Now how to convince Charlie and Sue to accept my new career choice.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made me laugh just writing it. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading this so far. I am so happy, I finally can get rid of my coursework gloom. I hope you are enjoying this. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 8:****A pain in the tail**

Charlie was stunned when his wife dragged him into the kitchen. It had been two weeks since Sirius lost his job at the supermarket. Sirius still woke them up with his screaming every night. Sue's patience was wearing thin. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was looking at Charlie as if she would kill him.

"Charlie, I am sick of Sirius staying here. He eats too much food, can not be bothered to get a job and keeps waking us up every night. He has got to go."

"And where is he supposed to go Sue? He has nowhere and no one he can turn to. I admit he needs to get a job and should eat less but I can't throw him out, not without finding him somewhere else to stay."

"It's me or him Charlie. I want him out of the house by tomorrow or else I leave." She left the room and allowed Charlie to weigh up his options.

I couldn't help overhearing the argument between Sue and Charlie. I couldn't help it but I felt guilty. I had caused this argument. I lost the job, stole food to feed Buckbeak and didn't enquire as to where I could purchase a new wand locally. She was right to demand me to leave. I had overstayed my welcome. I went to the bedroom. I grabbed my letters, newspapers and the clothes I had been given. I bundled them into a bad. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a mess. I cleaned myself up as best as I could. I walked down the stairs. Charlie was as quiet as normal. He too looked like he had been crying. His heart was in the right place.

"Charlie, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have stayed so long or woke you every night or lost my job. I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I have decided to leave. There is nothing you can say to stop me. Goodbye Charlie, I'll miss you." Charlie patted me on the back. I smiled weakly and left.

The air was cool and damp. I was sweating as I walked towards Buckbeak. He was snoozing on the forest floor. I suddenly heard a branch break underfoot. I turned around. There were a group of giant wolves surrounding me and Buckbeak. The largest was russet coloured. It was being followed by a black wolf. Suddenly the wolves disappeared. They were replaced with young men. They were naked. They quickly pulled on some clothes. One of them I recognised. Sam smiled at me. Another man walked towards me. He was staring at me.

"Do you happen to know a man called Billy Black? He is my dad and he has been talking about the man staying at Charlie's. You have just left Charlie's I guess." I nodded. This boy introduced himself as Jake.

"Are you all wizards?" I asked. I was puzzled with their ability to turn from giant wolves into humans, it wasn't even the full moon yet. They all shook their heads. They couldn't be animagi. They all seemed more preoccupied with Buckbeak.

"What is that?" Sam asked. He was about to step towards it. I grabbed him around the waist and dragged him away.

"That is a hippogrith. It is a magical creature and the last thing you should do is walk towards it without his permission. You have to bow first." All the men bowed. Buckbeak bowed to all of them in turn. They were curious, except for Jake. He looked like a younger version of his dad. The only major differences were that he wasn't in a wheelchair, had short hair, was very tall and was seriously ripped. He was curious. His dad had told him to keep an eye out for me and Jake couldn't refuse Billy's order. The last time I had seen Jake was when he was 10 years old. That had been 16 years ago. He was less cheerful but more purposeful. He dragged me away from the others. He and I needed to have a very important conversation.

**I'm sorry guys but you are going to have to wait to here what Sirius and Jake have got to say. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm sorry for not writing in a while. I have been very busy the last month or so. I am finally 18, yeah!! Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 9:****The Talk Between Cousins**

"Billy has been very concerned about you. Seems you always liked causing trouble Sirius."

"Well escaping from Azkaban Prison and then Hogwarts on a stolen Hippogriff gets you into a lot of trouble. Anyway, why is Billy so concerned with me, after all I can look after myself. I've had to look after myself since I turned 16 and I left home. Jake, tell Billy I can cope with being on my own."

"It's just that dad has heard that you have left Charlie's. He doesn't want you locked up again. You can also have my old room. I moved out of La Push when I married Nessie. I live with the Cullen's now." I couldn't help but laugh at Jake at that moment. Billy had given me another option.

"Okay Jake, I'll stay at Billy's. However, I do want to get to know my little cousin, well I can't call you little anymore. Have you been taking steroids." I couldn't help but grin as Jake hit my arm.

"It's in my genes," Jake answered.

"Yeah, but, me and Billy don't look that ripped and were related to you."

"It's skipped a few generations."

"What are you exactly?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm a werewolf."

"No you're not. You transformed without a full moon and with your free will. You are more like animagi, just like me." I suddenly turned into the black bear like dog. He smiled.

"Well, I remember this vampire, he called my kind shape shifters. Me and my pack have always called ourselves werewolves."

"You have met a vampire, in real life. Jake, you are so awesome. Do they sleep in coffins? Do they burn in the sun? Do they drink human blood? Jake, you have so got to answer my questions."

"Sirius, Vampires don't sleep. They sparkle in the sun. As for the drinking blood, well some do. There is a small group including the Cullens that don't. They choose to feed on animal blood."

"Wait, the Cullens are vampires!" I responded, a look of puzzlement on my face.

"Promise me that you won't tell the rest of my pack. I'm not meant to tell anyone about the Cullen's true identity.

"I promise." I smiled humbly. Jake suddenly dragged me away from the forest.

It wasn't long till I was on the back of a motorcycle. It felt good to feel the wind rushing through my hair. I grabbed onto Jake tightly. The adrenaline was pumping in my blood. I soon found myself on a sandy beach. Jake was dragging the motorbike towards the garage. The was also a car there. It wasn't a new model but, it looked like it had been well looked after. Jake dragged me towards the house.

"Dad, Sirius is here." I suddenly heard the sound of wheels. Billy was driving directly towards me.

"Hey Sirius I'm very glad you have decided to stay here. I'm sorry if Jake and the others have annoyed you."

"Jake has been very kind and thank you for letting me stay." Billy was then busy talking to Jake. Certain names kept being mentioned. Sam, Nessie, Bella, Seth, Leah. These names kept on being repeated. I noticed a Daily Prophet on the table. I grabbed it and started scanning the paper. The main story was the disappearance of Bertha Jenkins. She vanished in Albania. Something didn't seem right. I pushed this thought to the back of my mind as I continued reading the newspaper. It was filled with gossip and witches selling self-stirring cauldrons. I sudden noticed a small advertisement in the corner. My heart started leaping out of my chest. I hoped no one noticed this advert.

**You will have to wait to find out what the advert is about and why Sirius is so worried. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry that last chapter is so short. I just couldn't think of what to right. This chapter will be slightly different to the rest of the story so far. This chapter will be from Edward's Pov and is happening at the same times as Sirius' arrival at the Billy's house. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10:****The Request**

Carlisle was sitting at the dining table reading a large newspaper. The photographs were moving and he seemed amazed. I told Carlisle and the others about Sirius. Carlisle seemed curious about him and asked me if I would introduce him to Sirius. I didn't think this was such a good idea. Sirius seemed reckless but he wasn't stupid, what if he found out what we were or any of us hurt him. No, he was safer not knowing our true identities. Carlisle was soon finished with the paper and passed it to me.

"You will find some of it useful, Edward. I wonder how wizards make their photographs move," Carlisle muttered thoughtfully. I grabbed the paper and thanked him. I turned towards my old bedroom.

The bedroom was the same as it had been when I first took Bella here. The shelves were filled with CD's and the black sofa was still here. I sat down and quietly read the paper. There was a women who was missing, Bertha Jenkins, who worked for the Ministry of Magic. It was the headline news. Apparently there were people from the Ministry trying to find her. Also mentioned in the newspaper often was the Quidditch World Cup. It mentioned that the final was in a weeks time. It would be Ireland vs Bulgaria. The Irish team were the favourites but many of the photos in the Quidditch section were of a sulky teenager. His name was Viktor Krum. I was busy flicking through the pages scanning for anything interesting. I almost missed a small advert in the massive newspaper. It was small compared to the others and was placed near the back of the paper in the corner of a page. If my heart was still beating it would be beating so fast. I wonder if Carlisle saw this advert. I sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could.

Jake had arrived back as soon as I arrived downstairs. He seemed a little guilty. I read his thoughts easily. He had told Sirius what we were. Sirius did promise not to tell anyone else.

"Jake do you remember the last time you broke the treaty. Why did you tell Sirius about us? He has been dreaming about us for weeks and you tell him about us. You are such an idiot," I growled.

"He is not scared and he knows you are safe. I also trust him to keep his promise. He won't tell or I will kill him promise." I could tell he was telling the truth, he looked so sincere.

"Jake have you seen Carlisle or the others?" I asked.

"They are outside watching the sunset." I ran straight out.

"Carlisle did you read every advert in the Daily Prophet," I asked. My voice was shaking.

"Why, is something troubling you Edward?" Carlisle asked, his eyes softening. Esme hugged me. Rosalie was staring at me, a look of confusion on her face. Emmett was hugging her tightly. Alice danced towards me, with Jasper following. Finally Bella and Renesmee walked to my side.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked.

"Guys, will you take a look at this advert." I pointed straight towards the small neatly written advert. All the vampire's eyes widened. Only Renesmee and Jacob looked amused. Jacob howled when he looked at the advert.

"Please can he come here. It would be so awesome to meet a werewolf from a different pack," he asked pleadingly.

"Shut up Jake. I don't think it would be such a good idea to let a complete stranger live with us. I mean, what if he revealed our true identities to the rest of Forks. The Volturi would kill us all. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Rosalie spoke venomously.

"Rosalie, from what Sirius was thinking, the wizarding community has to remain secret. They are not allowed to reveal themselves to the muggles unless they are in the danger. Lets just say that they understand the necessity of secrecy," I replied.

Jake kept on begging. Suddenly everyone agreed to have a vote on the matter.

"I don't think we should let him stay, I'm out," Rosalie answered.

"Rosalie, have you been watching Dragon's Den again?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and?"

"You are serious, right? I love Duncan, he is so awesome," Emmett added.

"Guys, I would like to discuss how awesome Dragon's Den is but, we are voting to decide if we should allow a stranger to stay. I think we should let them," Carlisle said.

"I agree with my husband, we should allow them to stay with us," Esme added.

"Who in their right mind would want to stay with a family of vampires and why?" Emmett asked.

"A werewolf wants to study vampires. He placed an advert in this newspaper in the hope that some one would reply and allow them to study them," Edward answered.

"Yeah, I wanna meet them," Emmett screamed.

"I agree with Rosalie but, guys I can't see the future. And no this is not because of Jacob or Nessie. I guess that means the werewolf will be coming." Alice said.

"I also agree with Alice and Rosalie. It is too dangerous. What if we attack them. No, I don't think they should stay." I answered. Jasper also agreed. However, Nessie and Jake agreed with Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Bella was the deciding vote. If she said no, the werewolf would not come. If she said yes, he would.

"I'm sorry Edward, but, Alice says she can't see the future. She can only see the future with humans and vampires. This is a werewolf we are talking about. Because she can't see the future, He will be here. So I say he should come."

"Edward, I think you should contact this guy. There is a phone number in the advert. Phone him and tell him he is allowed to stay," Carlisle told me. I returned to the main house.

The house was eerily quiet as I went to pick up the phone. I dialled the number. The phone rung three times before I heard a reply.

"Hello, who is this?" a hoarse voice asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I am a vampire. Me and my family have seen the advert in the Daily Prophet. We would like you to stay and study us. We live in Forks in Washington state. You can get a plane to Seattle and then another plane to Port Angeles. Me and my family will meet you there."

"Thank you so much. Thank you." His voice broke with emotion.

"It's no problem. However, you have to promise not to tell anyone in Forks what we are."

"I promise. I am just booking a flight. The earliest flight I can get to Seattle is tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. Thank you so much for this opportunity, most people shun my kind." He started crying.

"We won't tell anyone what you are and you won't tell anyone what we are. Here is my phone number," I told him my phone number, "Phone me when you arrive in Port Angeles."

"Thank you." I hung up. I was looking forward to meeting this werewolf.

**Thank you for reading. Please read and review. The next chapter will reveal who's advert it is and why Sirius is concerned. Please continue reading this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Anyway, you will have to guess who's Pov this chapter is based on. ( P.S. it is not a character that has been properly met yet, but the last two chapters has been about them.) Please read and review.**

**Chapter 11:****Meeting the Vampires**

The plane journey on the way to Seattle was uncomfortable and long. I hated flying. I remembered when me and my friends went on holiday to Rome, by plane. I turned green and threw up all over the air hostess. I could feel the slight movement of the plane. I could feel bile rising in my throat. I was desperately holding it down. I tried to focus on any thing to take my mind off flying. One of the passengers one the plane reminded me of Dumbledore, only they were less eccentric. This passenger just reminded me of the reason for this trip. I needed to get away from the past and look to the future. I counted slowly to ten and took a deep breath in. I soon fell asleep.

I suddenly felt someone shaking me. "Wake up sir!" the air hostess said as she shook me. I was a little annoyed but soon got of the plane. I was in Seattle. I went to the lobby and checked in for my flight to Port Angeles. The plane fares were pretty expensive. I had spent nearly half of my savings from my old job on this trip. Meeting a coven of vampires better be worth it. I was soon on the plane. My motion sickness was not holding up well this time. I threw up on my lap as soon as we took off. I blushed slightly. I left for the toilet to clean myself up. I felt embarrassed. I guess I should have apperated. As soon as I washed off the sick I returned to my seat. Two flights in one day was not helping. We soon landed. I felt seriously jet lagged. I suddenly noticed a sign with my name on it.

The group that were around the sign were beautiful. Their skin was pale and flawless. They had topaz eyes. One of them had bronze hair. Another was small and pixie like. She was standing next to a honey blonde man. Finally, a very tall man with many muscles was sitting next to a blonde lady. I walked towards them. The bronze haired man acknowledged me first.

"You must be the werewolf. My name is Edward Cullen." He held out his hand for me to shake. It took it gratefully.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay with you." They helped me carry my battered case towards the massive jeep. I couldn't help but notice how much Edward looked like Cedric Diggory. The vampires all climbed onto the jeep gracefully. My effort in getting in was more clumsy. I was going scarlet. The jeep soon purred along the road. We soon turned onto a side road. It led to a massive house. Four people were waiting outside it. Three of this group had topaz eyes and pale faces. The man had blonde hair and a wide smile. The woman next to him was also pretty. She was shapely and motherly. The brown haired woman next to the motherly woman was being hugged tightly by the bronze haired man. The last figure was different to the rest of the group. She had bronze hair like Edward. However, her eyes were chocolate brown. She blushed as she noticed me looking at her.

"Is that the werewolf that is staying with us dad?"

"Yes Nessie, this is Remus." I couldn't help but blush as Edward told Nessie my name. Hang on how did Edward know what my name was. "I can read minds is the answer to your question." I was shocked, well until a tanned man walked towards us. His black hair was short and there was a tattoo on his arm. He hugged Nessie tightly. He smiled as he looked towards me.

"Great, it's nice to meet a werewolf from another pack. So, what colour is the wolf you transform into? Mines russet."

"Excuse me!" I replied, my face showing a look of confusion.

"Jake, Remus isn't like your kind of werewolf. He can only transform at the full moon. I should explain, Jake and his pack are shape shifters. They change into massive wolves to hunt down evil vampires," Edward answered.

"You mean like animagi."

"My cousin said that as well and he can change into a black shaggy dog."

"You know Sirius," I said, my voice breaking.

"Yeah, he is staying at dad's. Do you know him?" Jake asked concerned for his cousin's safety.

"We went to school together. He learnt to become an animagus to help me with my transformations. Is he safe?"

"Billy wouldn't hurt a hair on his head."

"Maybe, you should let Remus unpack. I'm Esme by the way." She started leading me away from the others, "You will be sleeping in Edward's old room." Somehow I knew I was going to enjoy this study session.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will involve a big reunion. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have been suffering from writers block lately. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that J.K. Rowling said that werewolves are not affected by silver but I believe more in the film versions of werewolves, so please overlook this. By the way be warned this chapter contains male/male slash.**

**Chapter 12:****The First Day**

Esme led me to my room. It was clean and filled with CDs. It used to be Edward's room. I started unpacking when Jacob walked into the room. He decided he wanted to help and to find out how different my kind of werewolves were to his kind.

"So what happens when you transform?" Jake asked.

"My bones break and reform. Fur grows through my skin and I feel like I'm burning. The worst thing is losing my mind until moonset. I have no choice and have been a werewolf since I was a small child. It has meant that I have only had one proper paid job in my life."

"Well, for me the transformation is easier. It was hard at first. I transformed when I was angry at first , now it is second nature. It's in my family's genes. My grandfather could do it but my dad couldn't. If vampires are around, then people in our tribe transform into wolves. If they aren't around , then they don't." I was listening carefully until a brown haired lady walked in.

"Jake, Remus is here to find out about vampires not shape shifters. Esme wanted me to ask if the room is comfortable. By the way Jake, someone is outside and they desperately want to talk to you."

"Bella, who is it?" he asked his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"It's your cousin Sirius. He said he followed your scent and he wanted to talk to us." I ran out of the room as soon as I heard the name Sirius.

Sirius was waiting patiently for Jacob and Edward when he was run into. He smiled when he noticed who had knocked into him.

"Remus, is that you?"

"Sirius, I've missed you so much." I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed me on the lips. Edward and Jake suddenly walked in on us kissing. Edward smiled at Sirius. Jake smiled at me. Bella grabbed the rest of the vampires as we sat on the grass to hear what Sirius wanted to say.

"Well it seems a bit late for me to ask you not to invite handsome werewolves to your house to observe you," he winked at me as he said that, "However, it seems like there is going to be some trouble. Apparently, a group of vampires have been attacking people near Forks. Billy is getting concerned about it. Sam and the others say it has something to do with the Voltori. Anyway they wanted a messenger to ask the Cullens for their help. They believe it is revenge for what happened ten years ago. They have apparently teamed up with another dark creature. We, however, don't know what kind." I got up as he spoke and started passing. I wasn't safe here. Who were these Voltori? Sirius noticed how agitated I was and offered to accompany me back to my room. He had finished passing on the message. We left the others to digest this new information.

As soon as we closed my bedroom door Sirius jumped onto the bed. I noticed that my bag was still half full. I pulled out my clothes and put them into the wardrobe. Sirius was examining the room when I suddenly screamed. I could smell burning flesh as I looked down at my arm. My skin was peeling and going red. I had knocked down a silver photo frame onto my arm. Sirius pulled it away and started massaging me to help me relax. I turned to face him as he placed his lips on mine. He was unsure and hesitant. I groaned slightly as he begged for entrance to my mouth. I was holding onto him tightly as I allowed him in. He was poking and probing as he remembered. My hand were tangled in his hair and I growled with pleasure. We kissed and caressed. He kissed my scars and I kissed his tattoos. I turned on the CD player before I stripped him of his shirt and trousers. Claire De Lune was playing as I allowed Sirius to have his dirty ways with me. We made love several times. It was better than I remembered. Sirius was gentle at first and made sure I was aroused. The wolf soon demanded to be treated rougher. My muscles ached but my mind still seemed alert. Sirius groaned and I growled. We kissed, sucked and touched. I could smell and taste Sirius on my tongue. Sirius soon had to leave. I begged him not to but he did. However he promised to return and I promised to visit him in La Push. I had enjoyed my first day. However I still had a lot to learn about vampires.

**Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
